


Falling For A Stranger, A Player

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Frottage, Genderswap, Infidelity, Kissing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's a girl, Niall is her boyfriend and they try out some new things with Louis around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For A Stranger, A Player

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'How To Be A Heartbreaker' by Marina and the Diamonds

Being in a relationship with a member of an internationally famous boy band wasn't exactly easy, but Zayn had known Niall for so long that to her, he was still the adorable Irish boy she'd met on holiday. Their relationship had started as long-distance, so in truth that hadn't really put all that much pressure on them when Niall started touring full time.

That wasn't to say that Zayn didn't miss Niall all day every day when they were apart. There was only so much texting could do, coupled with missed phone calls and the occasional Skype dates.

They'd actually stopped Skyping with each other after a rather embarrassing encounter when Harry had walked in on a rather _intimate_ moment. Niall had quickly shut his laptop to prevent Harry from seeing Zayn naked, but unfortunately Harry had already seen more of Niall than he'd ever wanted and he wouldn't stop teasing him for weeks after.

If she were to tell the truth, Zayn wouldn't have cared if Harry had seen her. Zayn wasn't exactly shy about showing off her body, as Niall knew very well. All she wanted to do was to make Niall happy, however she could.

After Niall had finally gotten Harry out of his room, he called Zayn to apologize for disconnecting without an explanation. She chuckled at the sound of his voice, both completely mortified and extremely angry.

"It's okay, babe." She sighed softly. "I'm just sad that you didn't get to see me finish."

"Me too, love." Niall groaned. "Does that mean you went on without me?"

"Maybe," she teased. "I was really close when that wanker walked in."

"I'm going to kill 'im." Niall groaned again and Zayn chuckled.

"Now don't do that, I'd much rather visit you on tour than in prison."

"How many days left?" Niall asked softly.

"Just another month, love." Zayn smiled. "I can't wait."

"Me neither." Niall sighed. "Now…there's a bit of a pressing matter at hand," he muttered as he slipped his hand into the boxers he'd thrown on when Harry barged in.

"Oh really?" Zayn giggled. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

Time passed by too slowly for Zayn's liking, but Niall made up for it by texting her every day that he couldn't wait to see her. To hold her, kiss her, and do a number of other things that made Zayn blush.

She waited until the day before she left to pack, mostly because she hated packing. Once she started, the thought crossed her mind that maybe she didn't really need to bring as many clothes as she originally planned, if Niall really was going to keep her in bed as often as he'd promised.

On cue, her phone started ringing and she smiled when she saw Niall's name.

"I was just thinking about you."

"Oh really?" He chuckled. "I was thinking about you too."

"I'm sure you were," she replied, biting her bottom lip as she imagined Niall sitting on the bus or in a hotel room with her on his mind. "Pure thoughts, of course."

"The purest," he replied with another chuckle. "You know me."

Zayn laughed. She knew Niall all too well, and there was almost nothing _pure_ about him. Although, it was truly the pot calling the kettle black if Zayn were to say that aloud.

Despite having a full day of travel, Zayn was completely wired by the time her plane touched down and she was on her way to meet Niall. He couldn't conceivably pick her up at the airport, but he'd told her that there would be a car waiting for her.

What he didn't tell her was that he'd be in the car when she opened the door.

"Niall!" she squealed, practically pouncing on top of him instead of letting him get out of the car to greet her properly. He laughed as they tumbled back onto the seat before she attached her lips to his.

If he had been going to say anything, all thoughts were immediately erased from his mind when she kissed him. His hands gripped her waist as her fingers tangled into his hair, each one holding on to the other for dear life.

They only broke apart when the driver cleared his throat and asked if they were ready to go. Zayn slid off of Niall's lap and blushed, trying to discreetly wipe her mouth as Niall answered the driver with a croak. He laced his fingers with hers and she smiled, leaning against him as they made their way to the hotel.

"So there's something else I didn't tell you," Niall said once they'd passed through the hotel lobby and were in an elevator on their way up.

"And what's that?" Zayn asked, resisting the urge to press Niall against the wall of the elevator and not let him talk anymore.

"We're sharing a room with Louis." Zayn's bottom lip started to fall into a pout but Niall quickly kissed her to make it go away. "I told him to get lost for the night."

"Good," Zayn replied with a smile, pressing another kiss to Niall's lips. "He might as well lose his key altogether."

"I'll see what I can do." Niall grinned as he wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist and pulled her against him, burying his face in her neck and breathing in the smell he'd missed so much.

Zayn tried keeping her hands to herself as they walked down the hallway to the room, she really did. Niall, on the other hand, did not. His hands kept slipping from her waist down the length of her skirt and Zayn had to keep pulling them back up and chastising Niall. It wasn't working all that well because Zayn couldn't keep a smile off her face every time she told Niall to stop.

He pressed her up against the door to their room, reattaching their mouths in a heated kiss as he fumbled to open it. He grunted after his third miss and Zayn pushed him away, grabbing the keycard from his hand to do it herself. While she was preoccupied with opening the door, Niall managed to slip his hand under her skirt and uncovered the secret she'd been trying to keep.

"Zayn," he breathed into her ear as she pushed the door open. "You haven't got anything on under your skirt."

She turned around and smirked at him. "I know."

Niall immediately pushed through the door, pinning Zayn against the wall once they'd made it over the threshold and he kicked the door shut behind him. She started pulling his hoodie off as he pulled her hips to his own, picking her up as she wrapped her legs around him.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice they weren't alone in the room. Louis cleared his throat once, twice, and on the third time it was so exaggerated that they finally heard him. Niall dropped Zayn back to the floor and she stumbled a bit, smoothing her skirt down and staring at Louis in mild embarrassment.

"You two really should knock," Louis quipped as he turned the page of the magazine he was reading.

"I thought I told you to get the fuck out," Niall replied, walking further into the room to glare at Louis.

"You did," Louis answered. "But Harry and Liam ditched me and I have nowhere else to go so," he paused, inhaling deeply as he tossed the magazine on the table in front of him and threaded his fingers together behind his head, "you're stuck with me."

"Un-bloody-believable." Niall shook his head and Zayn came up behind him, clutching his arm as she kissed his cheek lightly.

"It's alright, love." She sighed softly as she looked at Louis again. "You're looking well, Louis."

"Lovely to see you, Zayn. As always." He smiled, gesturing for them to sit down. "Shall we see what's on the telly?"

Niall grumbled under his breath but sat down on the couch, Zayn curling up next to him almost immediately. He kissed the top of her head and mumbled an apology. She rolled her eyes and twisted her head up to kiss him lightly.

"We didn't _have_ to stop," she whispered in his ear after she pulled her lips away from his. "I don't think Louis would mind."

"Oh really?" Niall chuckled under his breath, but his grip on Zayn tightened. "I suppose if he did, he'd leave."

"Probably," she replied. "Or maybe he'd join in."

Niall laughed loudly, earning an odd look from Louis as he distracted him from flipping through the channels. Niall shook his head, silently assuring him it was nothing before he turned his attention back to Zayn.

"I knew you had a voyeur kink but that…" Niall trailed off as Zayn bit her lip and giggled softly.

"I'm just saying," she whispered as she shifted even closer to Niall. "Either he'd join in, or get the fuck out."

"I think you want him to join in," Niall said as he pressed his lips to her ear, sliding his hand from her waist down to her thigh, sliding his fingers under the fabric of her skirt. "D'you fancy him?"

Zayn elbowed Niall in the stomach and clamped her hand over his mouth to prevent him from cursing loudly, giggling to herself as she kissed his cheek.

"S'not my fault you have attractive bandmates," she purred into his ear. "But no, I do not _fancy_ Louis. I only have eyes for you, you twat."

Niall chuckled behind her hand, reaching up to pull it away so he could kiss Zayn.

"That's what I like to hear." Out of the corner of his eye, Niall could see Louis' eyes working their way up Zayn's legs and lingering on where Niall was clutching her thigh. He put his lips to her ear again and whispered, "I think we have a voyeur on our hands."

Zayn's eyes darted to where Louis was sitting, and she noticed the same thing Niall had. Only she was openly looking at Louis, and as soon as he realized he'd been caught, he quickly looked away. Zayn giggled softly and turned her attention back to Niall, who'd been kissing her neck lightly while she observed Louis.

"Want to have a little fun?" she whispered and Niall grinned down at her.

"Always."

Zayn crawled onto Niall's lap and started kissing him, pressing her body flush against his and slowly grinding her hips into Niall's. She let out a soft moan when Niall's fingers gripped her waist, and Niall opened his eyes to see Louis looking at them again. He smiled against Zayn's lips and slid his hands under her shirt, pulling the thin fabric up to expose her skin.

Zayn moaned again, breaking away from Niall's lips to start kissing his neck as his hands found their way further up to her breasts. He squeezed gently at first, putting more pressure on them as Zayn sucked a mark onto the pale skin of his neck. Niall groaned, his hips rocking up into Zayn as she pulled back to admire her handiwork.

Louis cleared his throat again, shifting in his seat as both Niall and Zayn turned to look at him. Zayn bit her lip and her eyes fluttered shut as Niall's grasp on her breasts tightened again, unable to keep a moan from escaping her lips.

"D'you mind?" Louis asked, his voice surprisingly strong considering his heart was racing. Niall grinned cheekily, dropping his hands from Zayn's breasts and reattaching them to her hips.

"Not really. Do you?" Zayn giggled and leaned forward to press her head against Niall's neck, keeping her eyes on Louis.

"You're being rude," Louis remarked, clearing his throat as he tried to turn his attention back to whatever program he'd decided on earlier.

"Aww, d'you hear that, love? We're being rude." Niall chuckled.

"I think Louis is jealous," Zayn said softly. "I think he wants in."

Louis scoffed loudly, managing to get a few syllables out here and there but unable to form any coherent words for an argument.

"I think you're right," Niall went on as he started tugging on Zayn's shirt, pulling it further and further up until it was over her head and tossed aside. Louis' eyes widened when he looked back and saw Zayn, now straddling Niall's lap wearing only a bra and skirt.

His eyes skimmed her bare skin, taking special notice of her tattoos before he looked away again, not believing that this was happening.

"He's shy," Zayn whispered to Niall, loud enough for Louis to hear. He shifted again in his seat, trying to ignore the fact that his jeans were far tighter now than they were before Niall and Zayn came in.

"Why don't you go help him get more comfortable?" Niall said as he sucked Zayn's neck for a moment, sliding his hands around and cupping her arse before he was pushing her off of his lap. She sauntered over to Louis and put her hands on either side of the chair, bending at the waist and leaning over him.

"Where do you want me?" she said, and Louis felt his breath catch in his throat. Zayn turned her head to Niall, and Louis realized she hadn't actually been speaking to him.

"Sit on his lap, but face me, love." Niall smiled at Zayn and she blew him a kiss before turning her attention back to Louis. The next thing he knew, she was sliding onto his lap and pressing her back against his chest.

"Like this?" she asked, her voice low and teasing. Louis forced himself to take a breath, sucking the air in as deeply as he could and letting it out slowly in the hopes that he would regain some composure.

"Perfect," Niall answered. Zayn smiled back at him as she reached a hand up towards Louis, pulling her hair away from his face and bringing it around her opposite shoulder so there was nothing between her and the skin of Louis' neck.

"What now?" Zayn laid her head back on Louis' shoulder and he marveled at how her skin felt against his, and suddenly he wanted her hands on him instead of gripping the arms of the chair they were in.

"Spread your legs, babe." Niall lifted himself off the couch as Zayn complied, forcing Louis to do the same while Niall came closer to them. He settled himself at their feet, placing his hands on Zayn's thighs and Louis felt her shudder at his touch.

Zayn pressed herself tighter against Louis as Niall's hands slid up her thigh, pushing her skirt up with them. She let out a soft moan and Louis had to bite his lip to keep back a moan himself when Niall revealed her naked form.

Niall's eyes met Louis' and he chuckled. "Breathe, mate."

Louis inhaled shakily as Zayn's girlish chuckle turned to a moan once Niall lowered his head and gently licked her clit. Louis was suddenly aware of his hands gripping his own knees, desperate to touch _something_.

Zayn was slowly starting to writhe under Niall's tongue, moaning softly as he started going faster. Louis was breathing heavily, growing harder in his jeans with every passing second.

"C-Can I…" Louis' voice sounded foreign to him, coming out strained and desperate. Niall lifted his head up and Zayn whined at the loss of contact, and Niall let out a chuckle as he noticed Louis' hands twitching.

"You can touch her." He looked up at Zayn, who was staring down at him with a pleading, lustful look. "You love being touched, don't you Zayn?"

"Yes," she answered breathlessly, letting her head fall back on Louis' shoulder as Niall lowered his head again. Louis hesitantly brought his hands up from his knees and trailed them across Zayn's stomach, and she arched into his touch.

Zayn cried out again when Niall slid a finger inside of her, slowing his tongue down as he did so. Louis' hands traced upwards, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake before they hovered over her breasts.

He breathed hotly onto her neck as he gathered the nerve to cup her breasts, the sound of her moans going straight to his cock and he pressed his hips into her as discreetly as he could. Niall pushed another finger into Zayn and moaned with his mouth still on her.

"You're so wet, babe," Niall groaned, adding a third finger and smiling when Zayn moaned louder. "I think you really like this."

"I do," she breathed out. "Don't stop, Niall," she begged as her hips jerked up, wanting to feel Niall on her again. He chuckled, twisting his fingers inside of her as he pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed it slowly.

"I bet you could take my whole fist, yeah?" Zayn moaned in response and Louis swallowed hard. Niall looked at Louis and smirked as he slid a fourth finger into Zayn. "You wouldn't believe how wet she is right now."

Niall leaned down again and licked a stripe over Zayn's clit, and she shuddered violently under his touch. It sent sparks across Louis' body, most importantly to his groin and once again he fought to keep himself from moaning.

"Niall," Zayn whimpered. "I want to come."

"Do you, love? You know I love making you come," Niall replied with a soft moan, using his free hand to unbutton his jeans. "Not just yet, though."

Zayn whined again when Niall pulled his hand out of her, sucking on the tips of his fingers to taste her as he moaned again. Louis shut his eyes and imagined what she'd taste like, one of his hands sliding down her stomach as the other held her breast tightly.

Niall wrapped his wet hand around his own cock, pumping it a few times before he slid his other hand into Zayn and shutting his eyes as he listened to Zayn moan again. She was moaning consistently now, Niall's name falling from her lips in-between every one.

Louis opened his eyes and looked down to see Niall's right hand buried inside of Zayn as his left was otherwise preoccupied. Louis blinked and quickly looked away, his eyes locking on Zayn's lips and finding himself desperately wanting to taste them.

"Niall," she cried with another moan. "Please, I'm so close, I just want to come."

"Come, baby, come for me," Niall moaned before burying his face against her, his tongue working furiously against her clit as he worked himself just as quickly to his own orgasm.

Louis pressed his forehead against Zayn's temple and breathed heavily in her ear, not being able to stop himself from whispering, "come."

Zayn shook violently and nearly screamed, gasping heavily as her orgasm overtook every fiber in her body. Louis closed his eyes and listened to her, only vaguely aware of Niall's moans as he came as well.

Louis concentrated on Zayn's breathing, feeling her heart start to slow under his touch as she came down from her high. Niall chuckled, pressing his head against her thigh as he groaned loudly. Louis pulled his hands away from Zayn's body just as Niall lifted his head up and laughed again.

"Fuck me, I need a shower."

Niall stood up slowly, shaking on his feet a bit as he leaned forward and kissed Zayn on the lips. She moaned softly against his mouth, unable to do much more than that.

"Staying here, love?" Niall teased gently.

"Can't bloody do much else," she replied, blinking slowly as Niall pressed another kiss to her lips.

"Take care of her, mate." Niall smirked at Louis. "Back in a bit."

Zayn sighed softly as she watched Niall disappear into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. If she'd had any strength in her limbs, she probably would've gone with him. But as it was, she didn't have any real interest in moving at the moment, even though she was still sitting on top of Louis.

"D'you mind?" she mumbled softly, turning her head to look up at Louis. He swallowed harshly, still fighting the urge to put his hands on her again.

"What?"

"That I'm still on you," she replied with a laugh. "Don't think I can move just yet."

"N-no," he stuttered as she gently shifted in his lap, and he gritted his teeth. "I don't mind."

Zayn chuckled again. "I bet not," she said in a knowing, slightly teasing tone. She could feel Louis hard underneath her, and despite the fact that she'd just had the most incredible orgasm she'd had in a long time, she was turned on by it.

"D-Do you do this often?" Louis asked, his voice still tense and hesitant.

"What, let someone watch?" Zayn replied, a wicked smile crossing her lips as Louis looked down at her. "You're the first."

Zayn and Niall hadn't ever really planned on inviting someone into their relationship, but that didn't mean they'd never talked about it. They'd been together for long enough that there weren't very many possibilities that they hadn't discussed, even if they were purely hypothetical.

Zayn, finding herself in this current situation, briefly thought back to when she and Niall had talked about what would happen if the other cheated. The conversation was mainly spurred by an episode of Orange Is The New Black that they'd just finished watching together.

"He has a point," Niall said. Zayn turned to him and raised her eyebrow.

"Who? Larry?" She laughed. "He's a twat."

"No, well yes-" Niall paused to laugh. "I meant what he said on the radio. About not caring if she had sex with someone else."

"I'm confused," Zayn replied. Niall laughed again and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm saying, I think he has a point about cheating. Falling in love with someone else is far worse than having sex with them."

"Are you trying to get me to say it's okay if you cheat on me as long as you don't fall in love?" Zayn asked with a grin. "Because that's not going to happen."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Niall mumbled as he kissed her cheek. "I won't cheat on you, you know that. I'm just saying, if you ever cheated on me, as long as you didn't fall in love with the bloke – I think I'd be able to get over it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Zayn replied as she kissed him. After she pulled away, she nestled her head in the crook of Niall's neck and sighed softly. "Though I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," Niall chuckled.

Zayn wondered if by leaving her with Louis while he went to shower, Niall was attempting to test her. Zayn had never had any desire to cheat on Niall, and not once had she even fantasized about any of his bandmates. But now that she was here, alone with Louis who was _obviously_ turned on, she couldn't keep her mind off it.

Louis breathed out deeply, bringing Zayn out of her thoughts and she lifted her hand to gently stroke the side of Louis' face before she spoke again.

"He must like you the best." She slowly pressed her lips against Louis' cheek, still smiling as she pulled away. "Or at least trust you the most."

Louis took a breath as he slowly moved his shaking hands from the arms of the chair to Zayn's thighs, closing his eyes as he felt Zayn's head turn to look at what he was doing.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered softly as his fingers dragged over her bare skin, causing her to tense and inhale sharply.

"Depends," she whispered back, putting her hands on top of his to stop them from traveling further up her legs. "What're you doing?"

"I just want to touch you," he breathed into her ear. "Niall said you love to be touched." She shivered under his touch and released his hands, deciding that it was only fair for Louis to get off since Niall already had.

"I do," she replied, reaching her left arm up to Louis' head and threading her fingers in his hair. "So touch me."

Louis opened his eyes and looked down at Zayn as he slid his hands further up, teasing her inner thighs. He reached up with his left hand to place it on Zayn's breast, squeezing lightly as a distraction before he brushed his right thumb across her clit.

She cried out softly, still extremely sensitive to any touch between her legs. He pressed his lips to her ear and shushed her before he pressed a gentle kiss to the skin below her ear. Zayn pulled on his hair and as he sucked in a sharp breath she let out a breathy chuckle.

"Two can play at this game, love." Zayn slipped her right hand underneath herself and gripped Louis' thigh, taking pleasure in the way his body tensed and he pressed his own hands against her harder.

Undeterred, Zayn moved her hand further in until it was resting on top of the bulge in Louis' jeans. He exhaled heavily, pushing his hips against her to gain more friction on his aching cock.

"Looks like you want to be touched, too." Zayn pulled on Louis' hair again, tugging his head back so she could nip her teeth against his jaw. He let out another sharp breath before he slipped his hand further down and pressed one finger into her.

"God," he grunted in her ear, her gasp going straight to his cock. "Niall was right, you're still so wet."

"I always get so wet when Niall tongue-fucks me," Zayn paused to moan softly, "but even more when he fists me."

Louis' breaths were shaky and uneven, but his hands were no longer hesitant about touching Zayn. He slid another finger inside of her as he pulled her bra away from her breast, exposing her nipple.

"He knows exactly how to touch me," Zayn continued, starting to moan softly in Louis' ear and making him want more of those sounds.

"Tell me," he groaned. "Tell me how to touch you."

"No," she replied with a laugh. "You've got to figure it out on your own." Zayn's voice was starting to falter, her own breath coming out in short bursts much like Louis'.

"Zayn," Louis moaned, pulling his fingers out of her and enjoying the soft whine he heard from her at the loss of contact. "Turn around."

"Take your hand off my tit and I will." Even in her lustful state, Zayn never lost her snarky sense of humor. Louis bit back another moan as he removed his hand from her chest and Zayn sat up, turning around and facing Louis.

She looked down at him with a smirk as his hands ran up her thighs, his chest moving swiftly with each breath he took. Louis looked at her and then down at his lap, where his cock was aching underneath the tight fabric of his jeans. Zayn's eyes followed his, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, taunting him. He grabbed her wrists, bringing her hands down to the brim of his jeans so they were hovering over the button and zipper.

"You know what," he replied, a glint in his eye that Zayn had never seen before. He tightened his grip around her wrists for a second before he let go, putting his hands back on her thighs as she started to unbutton his jeans.

Louis exhaled deeply as she pulled the zipper down and revealed that like her, Louis wasn't wearing much underneath. She let out a dry chuckle and clicked her tongue as she ran her nails along Louis' torso, making him shudder.

His hands suddenly gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him until she was straddling his lap and when his cock brushed against her both of them moaned at the same time. Zayn stared down at Louis, moving her hands up to grip the back of the chair they were in while his remained on her hips.

He sat up, bringing his lips close to Zayn's ear as he whispered, "I want to feel you."

Zayn's eyes fluttered shut as he moved his lips down and ran his tongue along the vein in her neck. He jerked his hips up into hers, the head of his cock brushing against her in a vain attempt to push inside. She let out a shallow breath before tangling her hands in his hair again and yanking his head back away from her neck.

"Careful, Louis."

"I just want to feel you," Louis said again as he dug his fingers into her hips, pressing her down onto himself. Zayn loosened her grip on his hair and he leaned forward again to put his lips to her ear. "I need to feel you come while I'm inside of you."

"Needy little thing, aren't you?" Zayn teased before she raised herself up, looking down at Louis expectantly. He fumbled a bit to line himself up, and Zayn closed her eyes as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw slack in a silent moan as she wrapped around him. He let out a shaky breath and Zayn lowered her mouth to his ear.

"I will come, but you will not." Louis' eyes snapped open and he turned to look at her, ready to protest.

His voice failed him when Zayn started moving her hips against his, and she pulled his right hand away from her hips to between her legs. Louis groaned softly as he started to rub her clit with his thumb as he moved his left hand up to cup her breast.

"Better make it fast, love," he grunted through gritted teeth. "I may not last."

"Then get on with it," Zayn murmured in his ear, moaning softly. Louis groaned in response, pulling his hand away from her breast and curling it behind her neck to bring her lips to his. Zayn moaned into his mouth as Louis started to rub his thumb against her faster.

She pulled away from Louis, tipping her head back and not letting him kiss her again. He settled on kissing the skin on her neck, trailing a line down and sucking a mark onto her collarbone. Zayn's body shook under his touch, and Louis was enjoying every second of it.

"Come on, love. You came for me so hard before."

Zayn closed her eyes and breathed out sharply, unable to deny that his voice in her ear had sent her over the edge before. She could feel it, so close to that edge again and she let go of Louis' hair to grip the chair behind him as she moaned.

"That's it, love," Louis moaned around her, his hips losing all sense of rhythm as he felt her start to come. "Fuck, yes, that's it."

"Louis," she groaned, breathing heavily as he kept working his hips against her and prolonging her orgasm. "Louis, are you close?"

"Y-Yeah," he grunted, pressing his head against her chest. "I'm so close."

"Don't you dare." Louis whined as Zayn lifted her hips off of his lap, moaning softly when she pulled away from him. For a split second, Louis thought she was going to leave him and he'd have to finish himself, but then she dropped to her knees.

Louis' eyes rolled into the back of his head when Zayn lowered her mouth down and started sucking his cock. It only took a few pumps of her fist to get him to come hard and fast down her throat. Louis was panting heavily when she lifted her head back up and wiped her mouth.

"Hope you enjoyed that, Lou," she said as she stood up, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. "It's never going to happen again."

Zayn didn't wait for a response, mainly because Louis looked so wrecked that he wouldn't have been able to form one even if she stuck around. Zayn turned around and headed for the bathroom, slipping inside and locking the door behind her.

She walked over to the sink and quickly brushed her teeth, the sound of the shower drowning out the sink faucet. When she finished, she gently tugged the curtain back and giggled when Niall jumped.

"Don't do that!" he snapped as he flicked some water at her. She shrieked as he pulled her into the shower, ignoring her protests about getting her skirt wet.

"You bastard." Zayn shook her head as she pulled her drenched skirt off, tossing it aside with her bra before she yanked the curtain closed.

"You love me," Niall said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I do," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck as he looped his around her waist. She pressed her lips back against his, deciding that she'd wait just a little longer to tell him about what happened with Louis.

After all, Niall was still the only boy she'd ever been in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
